1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder, such as a plastic container, jerrycan or the like, for holding a liquid, the holder including a supply chamber with a bottom surface, a peripheral wall standing from the peripheral edge of the bottom surface and a closing upper surface, wherein a passage opening is arranged close to or in the upper surface; a dosing chamber arranged on the passage opening of the supply chamber, wherein the dosing chamber further comprises a pouring opening for pouring the liquid out of the dosing chamber; and a closure for closing either the pouring opening or the passage opening as desired.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a holder is known from DE 19742464. Described in this publication is a holder with a supply chamber having a dosing chamber on the top thereof. The holder is further provided with a closure with which either the passage from the supply chamber to the dosing chamber or the pouring opening of the holder can be closed.
Because the dosing chamber is arranged on top of the supply chamber, the holder has to be inverted in order to fill the dosing chamber with liquid. However, as soon as the holder is placed upright again the dosing chamber empties again. According to this publication this emptying is slowed by providing a small passage, so that following the upright placing the user can operate the closure quickly in order to close the passage between supply chamber and dosing chamber.
The quantity of liquid in the dosing chamber will hereby not always be the desired quantity. In addition, some skill is required to perform the successive actions sufficiently quickly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,226 describes a holder for liquid with a supply chamber and a dosing chamber arranged thereon. According to this publication, the dosing chamber can be filled via a riser pipe in the supply chamber or by wholly inverting the holder. In this latter variant liquid will however flow partially back again from the dosing chamber into the supply chamber. The quantity of liquid which flows back depends on the speed with which the holder is turned over again.
Known prior art holders having the option of also enabling dosage are often greatly dependent on the competence of the user. The dispensing amount is influenced by holding the container in a determined position or by squeezing or pressing the container, whereby the amount to be dosed is not constant. In order to solve this problem separate components, such as measuring cups and the like, are often supplied in order to enable better dosage. These components must however be cleaned after use and more product than necessary (residual quantity) hereby enters the environment.
The correctness of the dosage greatly depends here on the dexterity of the user.